Andrew Marshall
''Andrew Marshall, sometimes known by his nickname ''The Rolling Thunder, ''is the current General of ''the British First Army. ''He is a renowned war hero from the ''Great Pacific War and the Chinese Civil War, an accomplished pioneer of modern infantry and shock troop tactics, and is commonly considered to be one of the finest REDP Generals in current active service. Marshall began his career as a junior officer in the Spanish Civil War, ''where he served first as a Lieutenant and then as a Captain of the ''British Volunteer Force. ''He is best known for his participation in several key battles in the Basque region, as well as for his tutelage under ''James Brigham. Marshall participated in the Raid on Leitza, ''one of the most impressive single actions performed by a small British force in the conflict where he and his men managed to sneak up on the unaware American forces in the dead of night and seize the town after heavy fighting. Hundreds of American soldiers were taken prisoner in what was a decisive victory. It was Marshall's first showing of prowess as an Infantry commander and user of shock tactics, and earned him his first promotion to the rank of Captain from Lieutenant. Marshall would then go on to serve in the ''Great Pacific War, where he, over time, became renowned as one of the most famous commanders of the British armies. He participated in the First Battle of Hong Kong (1941), ''the Indochina Campaign (1942), the tail-end of the Burma Campaign (1943), 'the ''Guangxi Offensive (1942-1943), and the Second Battle of Hong Kong (1943). ''He is perhaps best known for his famous counter-attack during the ''Battle of Hanoi ''on January 18th, 1942, when he lead his regiment in a daring counter-attack and decisively defeated the elements of two Japanese divisions. Joseph Sarrail hailed this as ''"the best regimental action" of the war. Actions such as these, which heavily utilized shock infantry tactics, became a trademark of Marshall's tactics''.'' Marshall's participation in the war made him a national war hero for his daring charisma, tactical and battlefield success, and for his seemingly flawless code of conduct. He was acknowledged to be a highly humane and professional officer, and well-regarded for his professional handling of prisoners of war. His forces have never been accused of war crimes or the terrorization of civilian populace's. Most importantly, Marshall gained recognition for his bold command style and for his flawless utilization of infantry during an era of tanks and planes. He innovated new shock and infantry tactics during his time in the war and time and time again achieved tactical notice for defeating enemy formations larger than his with superb use of a core of highly trained shock troops.British and Canadian troops under his command nicknamed him "The Rolling Thunder" ''for his use of these tactics. Marshall also spent most of his time in the Great Pacific War serving under the command of General Joseph Sarrail, with whom he developed a close bond of friendship with. The two fought together from the beginning of the ''Indochina Campaign all the way until the end of the war. Though Marshall did not fluently speak French fluently prior to the war, his admiration for Sarrail prompted him to furiously learn the language during his free time so that by the end of the war he could converse with Sarrail in French. After the end of the Chinese Civil War, Marshall would call Sarrail "so far, the finest commander of the 20th century".